Frisky Mob/Chronology
In 1997: '''Igraine, Jubulani,VYF003 and VYF004 teamed up with with Ectorius. Igraine took dominance. '''October 1997: '''Igraine gave birth to 4 pups. '''December 1997: Igraine killed VYF004's litter. February 1998: VYF003 gave birth but lost her litter. March 1998: '''Igraine gave birth but VYF004 killed her litter. VYF004 and Jubulani gave birth to a mixed litter. '''September 1998: '''Igraine lost dominance to Jubulani. '''October 1998: Ectorius disappeared. December 1998: VYF004 gives birth but again her litter is lost. May 1999: Igraine, VYF003 and VYF004 were evicted form the Jabberwocky group with wild males. July 1999: Jubulani gave birth to 3 pups. December 1999: '''Jubulani gave birth to 5 pups. '''September 2000: '''Jubulani gave birth to 4 pups. '''November 2000: Jubulani gave birth to 6 pups. May 2001: '''Jubulani aborted. '''August 2001: Jubulani gave birth to 4 pups. Garnet and two other males emmigrated. November 2001: Jubulani giavebirth to 6 pups. January 2002: '''Jubulani gave birth to Frascati. '''April 2002: Jubulani gave birth to two pups. September 2002: Pippin, Moppet and Dorf joined the group. Pippin became the dominant male. November 2002: Pippin lost dominance to younger Dorf. August 2003: '''Moppet tok male dominance from Dorf. '''December 2003: Jubulani gave birth to 3 pups. February 2004: Jubulani was Last Seen. Sioux assumed the position of dominant female. March 2004: '''Sioux was pregnant. '''April 2004: '''Sioux gave birth to 4 pups. Sioux disappeared probably predated. Frascati took dominance. '''July 2004: Frascati gave birth to 4 pups. December 2004: Frascati gvee birth to 5 pups. February 2005: Pippin was last seen. Frascati gave birth. July 2005: A wild male named The Dude joined the group. August 2005: Frascati gave birth to Tangle, Fable and Bootle. October 2005: '''Frascati ave birth to Rave'On, Clinton Baptiste, Holy Mary, Chorley and Kenny Snr. '''November 2005: The Dude died of TB. December 2005: Drie Doring male Gazebo joined the group. Frascati aborts. January 2006: five meerkats die of TB. February 2006: Frascati gives birth to Bramley, Dusty, Wilfred, Toadflax and Apple. January 2006: ''' Frascati died of TB. Bootle assumed female dominance '''September 2006: '''Bootle gave birth to VFF132, Bunty, Hazel and VFF135. '''October 2007: Clinton Baptiste and Fable left the group and joined the Rascal. December 2007: '''Bootle gave birth to Allegro, Crochet, Quaver and Dolce. '''January 2008: '''Chorley and Rave' On left the group. '''February 2008: '''Bootle and Bunty were pregnant '''March 2008: Bootle killed Bunty's litter. Bootle gave birth to Mojo, Stevie Wonder, Black Jack and Spiderpig. April 2008: '''VFF141 was predated.One encounter with Drie Doring '''May 2008: There are three pups. June 2008: VFM140 was predated. Four encounters with Drie Doring July 2008: '''One enounter with Drie Doring. Bootle was pregnant. '''August 2008: Bootle gave birth to Athena, Phoenix, Zoltan and Savannah. September 2008: Bootle evicted Apple, Bunty and Hazel. They appeared a few times. October 2008: '''Bramble went roving 14 times! '''November 2008: Bootle gave birth to VFF149, Kuna Yala, Tepezcuintle and Pachamanca. December 2008: '''Two encounters with Drie Doring. Bootle was pregnant again. '''January 2009: Bootle gives birth to Merlot, Cabernet, Sauvignon, Shiraz and Muscat. April 2009: Allegro and Dolce disappeared. May 2009: '''VFF149was predated. Sauvigno was absent. '''June 2009: Sauvignon was Last Seen. September 2009: '''Bootle gives birth to Banter, Mofo and Willis. '''October 2009: Crochet and Quaver were evicted. Bramley. Spider Pig and Phoenix went roving. November 2009: Bootle was pregnant. December 2009: Bootle gives birth to Fedotenko, Malkin, Talbot, Fleury and Gonchar. January 2010: An encounter with Drie Doring. February 2010: Bootle died. Quaver took dominant female. March 2010: '''Quaver or Crochet gave birth to VFM167, VFM168, VFF170 and VFF171. Dinkster was assumed predated. '''April 2010: Spiderpig and Tepezcuintle were Last Seen. Gonchar died. One encounter with a wild group May 2010: '''A wild meerkat and Falco visited. One encounter with Drie Doring. '''June 2010: Fedotenko was predated. One encouter with a wild group. July 2010: Quaver was pregnant. One encounter with Drie Doring and a wild. August 2010: Quaver gave birth to unknown number of pups. Gazebo was absent September 2010: Crochet was evicted once. Rovers: Black Jack 12 times, Gazebo 11 times, Phoenix 8 times, Bramley 6 times, Zoltan and Cabernet once each. A wild was encountered 3 times and an unknown once. Gazebo, Black Jack and Phoenix were absent at the end of the month '''October 2010: '''Crochet was pregnant. Gazebo, Bramley and Black Jack, Mofo, Willis, Malkin and VFM168 went roving. Uranus, Eigg, Snowy, Soul Hadson, a wild male and an unknown appeared.